250th Presidential Airlift Wing
Philippines |allegiance= Republic of the Philippines |branch= Philippine Air Force |type= Military Transportation |role= Presidential Airlift and Security |size= 1 HQ Squadron, 4 Support Squadrons, 3 Airlift Squadrons |command_structure= Under the Presidential Security Group |current_commander= BGEN ARNOLD A MANCITA AFP |garrison= Villamor Airbase, Pasay City |nickname= * Bluebirds * PSG Air Force * President's Flyers |motto= "We fly the President, Satisfaction Guaranteed." |battles= |notable_commanders= BGEN ALEXANDER P BOTE AFP |anniversaries= 24 October |decorations= Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation Badge }} The 250th Presidential Airlift Wing,http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/world/philippines/250-paw.htm known as the Bluebirds, is one the units of the Philippine Air Force attached and assigned with the Presidential Security Group History lands on an open field near the GHQ Grandstand at Camp Aguinaldo.]] The 250PAW was organized and activated on October 24, 1947, pursuant to AFP-GHQ General Orders No. 228. Back then it was not known as the 250th but rather as 1 of the squadrons of the 205th Composite wing assigned to provide flight support to the Office of the President. The unit had its dedicated flight crew and had only 1 DC-47 Transport Aircraft at its disposal. By 1965, the Philippine Air Force, determined the need for a dedicated Presidential Airlift Unit, began studying the creation of such a unit. This unit will be placed under the supervision and operational control of then Presidential Security Unit (PSU), the predecessor of what is now PSG. As a product of this study, the 7001st Presidential Airlift Detachment was activated on September 2, 1968, pursuant to HPAF General Orders No. 16. Members of this newly formed detachment were drawn from the 206th Troop Carrier Squadron and 505th Air Rescue Squadron. The unit initially had 1 DC-47 Troop Transport and 2 S-62 Utility Helicopters at its disposal. On August 1969, the detachment was assigned 3 more UH-1H Utility Helicopters and was placed under the direct supervision of the Commanding General of the Philippine Air Force. On April 13, 1972, due to the increasing size of the unit and its expanding mission, the 7001st PAD was re-designated by the Philippine Air Force as the 7001st Presidential Airlift Squadron. Two years later, on December 10, 1974, the unit was lifted to wing status and was assigned the name 700th Special Mission Wing pursuant to HPAF General Orders No. 234. By this time, the unit already has 6 Air Squadrons assigned to it. In 1979, the management of then Philippine Central Bank leased 2 SA-330 Puma Helicopters. 1 Fokker F-28 Fellowship Transport Aircraft was purchased the following year (1980). These aircraft were assigned to the 700SMW for the use of then President Ferdinand Marcos. By 1981, the 700SMW began replacing its old UH-1H Helicopters with 3 newly built Bell 205-A1 Transport Helicopters. The Philippine Air Force bought new helicopters in 1984 and assigned 3 Sikorsky S-76A and 2 S-70A-5 to the 700SMW. Changes brought by the February 1986 Revolution has led the Philippine Air Force to re-organize and re-consolidate all of its air assets which included the 700SMW. Pursuant to HPAF General Orders No. 260 dated June 24, 1998, the 700th Special Mission Wing was to be renamed 250th Special Airlift Wing. Eventually, the unit was again renamed and re-organized as the 250th Presidential Airlift Wing. With the enactment of the Bases Conversion and Development Act in 1999, the unit was moved to a more spacious and secured hangar near the Ninoy Aquino International Airport and later became part of Villamor Airbase. Mission The mission of 250PAW is: * Provide aircraft and aircrew support for the airlift of the President, Cabinet Members and Presidential Staff, Immediate members of his/her family, and visiting Heads of states and other local and foreign VIPs. * Conduct proficiency training of aircrew and support personnel of the Presidential Security Group and other uniformed service units attached to the PSG. * Operate and maintain common aviation and aviation support assets of Government Financial Institutions (GFIs) and Government Controlled Corporations (GCC). * Perform limited maintenance of air assets assigned to it. * Conduct liaising or coordination of specific aircraft requirements for any type of presidential flight. * Coordinate with the appropriate Government or Private and Public agencies for field and depot level maintenance of its air assets. * Provide command, control and communication (C3) in forward base operations involving presidential flights. * Provide additional security augmentation to the Presidential Security Group. * Assign safety pilot(s) for VIP movements abroad; and perform other functions as directed by higher headquarters. Organization The 250PAW is organized to function as an independent unit of the Philippine Air Force: Base Units * Headquarters Squadron * 254th Supply and Support Squadron * 255th Field Maintenance Squadron * 256th Security Squadron Line Units * 251st Presidential Airlift Squadron * 252nd Presidential Helicopter Squadron * 253rd Special Airlift Squadron Accidents and Incidents On April 7, 2009, a Bell 412 VIP Helicopter assigned with the 250PAW crashed in a remote area of Mt. Pulag killing all passengers and crewhttp://www.abs-cbnnews.com/nation/04/08/09/palace-there-are-no-survivors including the Sr. Military Aide of the President, and the Appointments Secretary of then President Gloria Macapagal Arroyo. See also * Presidential Security Group * Philippine Air Force References ;Citations ;Bibliography * Official Page of the 250th PAW * Global Security.org Category:Department of National Defense (Philippines) Category:Armed Forces of the Philippines